mortalonlinelibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Taming
Introduction Taming is a skill that allows you to control many different kinds of wild animals in Nave. While Taming does not have the benefit of controlling the strongest creatures like Dominating does, tamed creatures are able to be freely traded or sold between players, and tamed mounts can be bred with other similar species at an Equerry. How to Learn The Taming skill can be learned by completing the beginning tutorial. During the tutorial, you will be asked to tame and bring a rabbit to Adad Ganesh. In order to accomplish the task, he will teach you Taming. An alternate method is to locate a Taming Tutor and converse with him. After exploring the dialogue options, you will learn Taming. A third, but more expensive option is to buy a Domestication skill book, read it to learn the Domestication secondary skill, cancel reading the skill book, then buy a Taming skill book and read that to learn Taming. How to Use To tame a creature, target a wild animal when near it and use the Taming skill. If you have enough Pet Points to control it, you will attempt to tame it. During this time, an icon will appear at the bottom right of your screen. Hovering your mouse cursor over this icon will tell you how much time you must remain near the animal before a success check is performed. Once this timer expires, the game determines whether or not you have successfully tamed the creature. If the check fails, the creature remains wild and you can use the Taming skill on it again. If the check is successful, the animal becomes yours to control. Notes and Tips *You cannot tame creatures that are owned by other players or creatures that have been previously dominated. *When taming multiple creatures, the Pet Point check is performed before you acquire the second pet. This can potentially cause your pets to lose loyalty fast by having insufficient Pet Points. *While you are taming a creature, the game periodically checks to see if you are within a 5-7 meter range. It is possible to leave this range temporarily and have the taming continue, as long as you return within range before the check. *Many tameable creatures are naturally hostile towards players. As such, it may be tricky trying to tame one when solo, as you won't have a distraction. Being a fast runner will certainly help in this regard. *If you encounter an animal that takes over 15 seconds to tame, the odds are low that the taming chance will be successful. If an animal takes over 20 seconds to tame, the odds are very low. Consider raising your skill levels in this case. *If you do not see a message stating you will get no experience for taming an animal, you will gain skill experience even when failing to tame that animal. This can be repeated multiple times. Furthermore, once a player has successfully tamed an animal, nobody else can get any experience by taming it again. *If you intend to max Taming, it is strongly recommended that you completely read either the Taming or Taming II skill book, then read Basic Engineering to 15 used skill points, then House Construction to 35 used skill points, then Animal Stable Construction. Since Taming is a prerequisite for Animal Stable Construction, your Taming skill will increase while you read. This will work until your Animal Stable Construction Skill reaches 70 skill points, in which case you will need to find high level untamed creatures in order to completely max Taming. *Tamed pets start at 100 loyalty and 500-600 hunger. It is important to to feed them early on and not issue too many commands, otherwise they may abandon you, requiring you to re-tame them. *Zoology lore skills are just as important for successful taming attempts as Taming skill levels. An easy way to level the zoology lores is to kill the animals and cook their carcasses. This method is less effective if the animal drops a small amount of carcass per kill. *There are a small amount of NPC weapons that increase your Zoology lores while they are equipped, allowing you to tame or command a high level animal. *Each animal has a lower and upper skill limit for determining if you will gain experience from taming it. If you know that the animal has not been tamed before, you may need to move to a higher skill herd. Category:Skills